Futurama- Underworld
by David Novotn
Summary: What would happen if Professor never invented the button in the last episode? This is the pilot chapter of my Futurama fanfiction. If there are some grammar mistakes, I m sorry (I m not native english speaker). Seventh part is out now, and now I m starting to work on 8th part.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

DISCLAIMER: This story is meant to happen two months after last episode. But there is a little change: the time button was never invented and their date didn't quite work out.

Chapter 1  
The Letter

Fry woke up.  
-0:23 AM. I went to sleep an hour ago.-  
He put on some clothes and went to bathroom.  
-I should shave, but I want my beard to grow out.-  
He put razor back into the cabinet. He silently opened the door, but then remembered that he does not live with Bender anymore.  
-Hm. Another sleepless night. Should I just get drunk? No, I have to go to the work tommorow. Maybe one beer wouldn't be that bad.-  
He went to closest bar, ordered a beer and sat there for ten minutes. He had clear mind. He did not thought of nothing. He was just sad. Very sad. Almost depressed. Fry was just walking around city, when he suddenly recognized the street he was on- it was the street that Leela lived on. His feet stopped him in front of her house and looked into her window. The lights were on. Maybe she forgot to turn them off and fell asleep. Fry entered the building and when he was ready to knock, he heard a laugh coming from inside- but it was not hers. Luckily, he had in his black hoodie little thingy that he stole from Proffesor- reversed doorhole. He could see what was happening on the other side of the doors. What he saw was Leela sitting nude on someone- it was a man. Someone he did not knew. In disgust and sadness, he turned around and walked out.  
-So, she found a new boyfriend. Fry, you are officially done and dumped. No more asking. What do I do now?- Fry was talking to himself on his way across the streets.  
-I don't want her to live with other man, but I want her to be happy. I failed. I should just carry on.-

In the morning, Fry had pretty big dark circles under his eyes. He entered Planet Express.  
"Good news everyone! I have to hire another member for the crew!" said Proffesor when walking in the living room.  
"Why don't you hire Marty?" asked Leela.  
"Who is Marty?" asked Hermes.  
"My new boyfriend. He is unemployed and he is looking for a job."  
Fry was shocked. So it was her boyfriend.  
He just standed up and asked:  
"Are there any deliveries for today?"  
"No, that's all. But in case there will be, I want you to stay here. Leela, call your boyfriend, please."  
Leela took her phone and pressed few buttons.  
"Hi Marty! I got a job for you! We will be working together in here! When? As soon as possible. Love you!" and she hung up.  
"He says that he can be here in thirty minutes." she looked very happy.  
Fry went with Hermes to his office.  
"Hermes, I want to give a discourse."  
"What?"  
"You heard me. I'm out."  
"Oh, you will be missed. Are you sure?"  
"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't go in here in the first place."  
"Ok. Just sign this paper and pack your things into this box."  
"And Hermes? Please, don't tell anyone I'm leaving, say that I just have to move my things and I'm borrowing a box from you. Tell them I will be back tommorow."  
"Ok, you know where the doors are. Goodbye, Fry."  
He went to the locker room with the plastic box under his right arm.  
-Lots of trash, I ain't taking that. Some spare clothes, a photo of Planet Express crew, what else? Oh, there is my photo from first date with Leela. She looks so happy in it. Ok, what's next? It looks like this is everything. Welp, time to leave.-  
Fry looked around the locker room last time. He felt sorry for leaving. He knew he might as well come back one day, but who knows? Maybe not. Since Proffesor transfered some money onto his account, he had enough money to travel around the space.  
The doors were on the other side of a garage-or main hall- or whatever was that place where ship was parked called. He saw Leela working on something on side of the ship, so he just looked down and hoped he won't have to confront her.  
"Hey, Fry, where do you think you're going?"  
"I am just borrowing this box from Hermes. I need it to move some stuff that I don't want to get dammaged at my new place, but I do not have any box since all of those paper boxes I used to move my things from Bender's to new place dissapeared."  
"You are looking pretty bad, Fry."  
"Huh, thanks, I did not slept well for past three days."  
"Go, get a sleep, don't come to work today."  
"Why are you so nice to me?"  
"You're my friend."  
"You seem pretty happy."  
"Yeah, I had a date yesterday with Marty."  
"How was it going?"  
"Nice. After dinner, we came to my place and... Well... You can imagine the rest."  
"That's really nice. I'm sorry, but I have to catch a bus. It was nice knowin' ya'!" he said, running out.  
"Have a nice day."  
After a few seconds, she realised what Fry said.  
-Nice knowin' ya'? What was that supposed to mean?- she asked herself. She ran out, looking for Fry. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Fry put the box on the table in his apartment. He wanted to explain what happened in there and why he left. He took out paper with pen and wrote:  
"Dear Leela.  
I think you deserve an explanation why I said Nice knowin' ya' today when I was leaving.  
I gave a discourse.  
You may ask why.  
You know that I always ask you to go out with me. And you always say no. Well, when you said yesterday you had found a new boyfriend, it really hurt me. No matter how hard I try, I always fail. I just wanted to make you happy. I want you to be happy. But I can't walk around Planet Express, pretending I don't care.  
That's why I did it.  
I'm leaving today. I'm going to travel around the space. You said once if would be mature enough, you would give me a chance. I hope I will get more manly on my roads.  
Goodbye.  
-Fry"  
He folded the paper and went to her apartment building. Fry looked into the window. Lights were turned off.  
-She isn't home. Yet.-  
He was standing on the corner for five hours. It got dark outside and he finally saw Leela coming from the other side of the road. She was alone. He stood there for five minutes, staring into her window, till he saw lights in it on. He went inside and up to her room.  
-Cmon, Fry. Just slide it under the door. No, cowards do that. Just knock on the door and give it to her.-  
/Knock knock/  
"Fry?"  
"Hi, Leela."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to give you this. Don't open it until morning, otherwise it would lose it's meaning. Goodbye." and he kissed her lightly on her cheek, then turned around and walked to the elevator, while Leela was staring at him.  
"Fry... What?"  
"It was nice knowin' ya'."  
"Wait, what?"  
The elevator doors closed.  
-It's over.-


	2. Chapter 2: On The Road

Update: Sorry for not uploading for a long time, but I had other things in works. Also, I´ve pre-written 4 more parts and 7th is in work. I´ve also got two endings figured out, but I don´t know which one to use to not upset Futurama fandom. Also, if you will find plot holes, please, ignore them, as I am writing this story without any directions, and everything is created in freestyle.

Chapter 2  
On The Road 

"Interstellar Transport is now leaving."  
If there was someone who was most visible, it was that guy with orange hair.  
"So, where are you going, young man?" asked him monk in some piece of orange cloth.  
"Escaping my past life."  
"Ah, failed love I guess."  
"That's right."  
"And the destination?"  
"I dunno. I wanted to travel around space. I did not had any special destination in mind, I just go where my nose leads me."  
"Do you mind if I will follow you on your roads? I am on a search for wisdom."  
"Of course, we could keep each other's conpany."  
"My name is Gal."  
"Name's Fry."  
"So, Fry, where are you from?"  
"I came from what you people call ' The Dumb Age'. I accidentaly fell into cryogenical chamber during Silvester in year 1999, and woke up here."  
"I have never met anyone from that age. What was it like then?"  
"Food was good, but people were terrible."  
"Don't you miss your family?"  
"Sometimes. But then I remember that without my nephew we wouldn't land on Mars."  
"So you are first Martian's uncle?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's amazing!"  
"Welp, it is not, because my only family left is Proffesor Farnsworth, but he is older than me- something around 150 years."  
They were talking on their way to the International Travel Knot. It was a space station, or a giant travel knot for all the travellers that was just recently finished.  
"So, Fry, where do we begin our journey to wisdom?"  
"Fast food. Nothing in life comes as fast as fries or a burger from fast food. And I'm hungry."  
They took their bags and went to Mc Donalds.  
"It's nice to see that they are still around. Back in that time, they used to be the best fast food to ever exist."  
"Well, they actually bankrupted three or four times because of Donald Trump."  
"That guy? Really? How did he got the company into his hands?"  
"Back then, Trump and owner of Mc Donald's got extremely drunk and arranged wrestling match in WWE. Whoever won the match, wom everything that the other guy had. When they got sober, they found out what they done after seeying their drunk faces in newspaper. They couldn't done anything about it, so they had to roll with it."  
"So, Donald Trump won?"  
"Not exactly. Owner of Mc Donald's got his bottom penetrated by baseball bat in the second match. It thorn him from inside and he died of bleeding."  
"So Trump basically killed him."  
"Yeah. Even through that he was elected president in 2016."  
"What? He killed a guy with a baseball bat and he became president?"  
"Not exactly, he killed the guy after he won the election."  
"Wow... Good thing I was sleeping..."  
"...also, he caused First World Crusade."  
"What?"  
"He formed another order of templars and killed nearly every muslim on the Earth."  
"Good thing I wasnt part of that. Anyway, my friend gave me this list of places I should visit. What about Jacksonville, Florida?"  
"It's one of the most dangerous places in the universe. I don't think so."  
"Fake Africa?"  
"Another dangerous place."  
"Spice Lands?"  
"No. They make spices hotter than hell itself."  
"What about Pakistan?"  
"Give me that list- oh, it says: Places to NOT visit."  
"Oh, my bad, wrong list. This is the correct one."  
"Let me see- What about Isye 8?"  
"I heard good things of it. Many people searching for something go there. What do you think, should I try my luck?"  
"If karma is at your side, why not?"  
They went to informations, but the robot working there said that the transport is leaving tommorow. Anyway, they bought one room for one night. As they entered their elevator, Fry saw a glipse of a purple hair.  
-I must be seeying things.- 

It was deep night and they both were sleeping. Suddenly, man with short dreadlocks got woken up by ringing phone in kitchen. He standed up as silently as possible and went to the kitchen to pick up the phone.  
"Hello? Why are you waking me up this late in night?"  
"I need your help. Did Fry gave a discourse?"  
"Yes. Is that why you woke me up this late?"  
"I'm concerned about his state of mind and it is higly possible that he will do something very stupid. Hermes, please, help me."  
"Ok, but you owe me one!"

She was walking in circles. Hermes just came in.  
"Leela, please, what is it?"  
"I am concerned about Fry's mental health. He might do something stupid, or he done something stupid."  
"What?"  
"He wrote me a letter that he leaves to travel around the space."  
"He is travelling around space? He can't even open the doors without breaking his fingers!"  
"That's another reason. I know that you have access to Farnsworth's office and that there is a device that can search for worker chips."  
"Ok. But I will say that you had a gun if something goes wrong."  
They went to Farnsworth's office. There was a computer lying on his big, wooden desk. Leela sat on the chair behind it and turned it on.  
"Old man uses no passwords."  
There was a program on a desktop called 'Search Engine'. She double-clicked it and a text appeared:  
ENTER NAME  
"Fry."  
And a map shoved up on the screen.  
"Intergalactic Travel Knot. The biggest space station that just opened."  
"Well, I will go get Amy, Bender and my boyfriend. We are going to get Fry back."

"Aaaaargh, don't wake me up, or you will not wake up anymore!" shouted Bender as moneone banged on his doors.  
"Bender, Fry is in danger! We need to go get him!"  
"Aaaaargh! That dumb idiot left me alone in here! Best friend never leave each other in the middle of the party! Best friends kick each other when they´re down!"  
"We need you, Bender! Fry is your bet friend, you know him better than we do!"  
"I can´t go right now, I have someone to do over here!"  
Leela heard multiple female robot laughs coming from behind the door.  
"Bender, please! You are the only friend he has! Who will you be drinking with when he will die?"  
"Ok! I will go! But you have to buy me a crate of booze!"  
"Deal! Now get out, I haven't bought a parking ticket."

They were waiting for him downstair in the ship of Planet Express.  
"What is taking him so long?"  
"Amy, last time I was supposed to pick him up, I found out that he had seven hookers up there. He is probably leaving his apartment without waking them u- Wait, is it what I think it is?"  
Bender walked out with around twenty hookers surrounding him.  
"Bye, ladies, papa has to save his friend! Consuela, you did good, but next time, don't lick my USB port!"  
"Was Bender always like that?" asked Marty, as Bender entered the Planet Express.  
"Yeah, Marty. He was always enjoying life. One time he found out that he had a son with a wending machine. Other time he befriended Robo Santa, and he once grew a civilisation on his belly and played a God while roaming around space after a accident. Ok, crew, prepare, we will enter I.T.K. In about an hour."

A big, green ship arrived at the docks. The doors opened and purple- haired woman ran out to the hallways. She sreamed some orders to the crew in the doors.  
-Fry, where are you?-  
She saw a glimpse of orange hair in many heads on the other end of hallways. She followed it, and she finnaly saw him. He was entering a elevator with some guy in orange clothes. She wanted to run, but security blocked her way.  
"Miss, you seem confused, may I help you?"  
"You are slowing me down!"  
"I can't allow you to go there. You must buy a room first."  
"What? I want to save a guy's life before he does something stupid!"  
"As I said; you cannot enter if you aren't staying in one of the rooms. I am afraid that I must guide you out of here."  
The doors on the elevator closed and their eyes met for a split second.


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

Disclaimer: Please, note that chapters 1-5 were written on the phone and I didn´t had time to read them again, so sometimes, some words might be misspelled.

Chapter 3  
The Escape

Something banged. Fry opened his eyes and started looking around the room. Gal was nowhere to be seen. So he standed up and went into bathroom. Gal was sitting in the shower with some blue beacon howering in the air in front of him.  
"What is it?"  
Gal turned around and blue beacon fell into his lap.  
"What? What is this? Ah, nothing."  
"Gal, explain it to me. If we want to travel together, we have to be open about our secreats to each other. So, what is it?"  
Gal took a deep breath.  
"Ok, I lied. I'm not searching for wisdom. I am supposed to hide this, but some people are chasing me. I am trying to find out what it is. The only thing that my master told me is that this is older than humanity and it contains biggest secrets of the human race."  
"Cool! What are you gonna do with that?"  
"I will try to hide it, but I need absolute anonymity for that. And Gal is not my real name. My name is Xeraph."  
"Ok, so what now?"  
"We need to leave this station. We've been folloved by some agents since we left space port on Earth."  
They heard a loud bang on the door. Xeraph ran to the doors of bathroom and closed them.  
"Wh-who is it?"  
"They found us. Quick, next to the shower is grate."  
Fry opened the grate and jumped in. It was a long corridor with lots of pipes. Xeraph jumped inside, too, and put the grate behind them back in it's original place.  
"Quick, go there!"  
They ran to the right, but they came to drain. All the water from pipes was going there and flowed down into the darkness.  
"Do you think it's safe to jump down there?"  
"Yeah, this water goes straight to water works, and from there to main reactor's cooling systems."  
A shot landed near Fry's head. Xeraph instinctively caught Fry around neck and jumped down into the drain.  
Waves were throwing them up in the air, sometimes pulling them down. They heard shots everytime they got thrown in the air, but they couldn't see anything.  
Suddenly, water flow got lower and waves got relatively peaceful.  
"Fry! When we... Get out... Catch the ledge!" Xeraph shouted, and poited towards light on the end of the tunel and Fry saw it. The light was coming closer and closer. Suddenly, light hit his eyes and he went blind and felt that his body was thrown in the air. Suddenly, he hit the ground, and Xeraph was there already.  
"Hey, Xeraph!"  
"Fry! Thank God, we survived!"  
"What about the beacon?"  
"I have it..." Xeraph placed his hand on his side.  
"Here?"  
The guy that was following them all the time was standing there, with Xeraph's bag with beacon in his hand.  
"Oh, yeah, they sent an android agent."  
"You fool. We got you."  
"Please, don't kill us!" begged Fry.  
"Unfortunately, I have to dispose of you. Jump back into the water."  
"No." Xeraph said.  
Android fired and hit Fry's shoulder.  
"Next shot will kill him and I will dispose of you both anyway. You are wasting my time and ammo."  
"Who sent you?"  
"Let's just say my Master is very powerful, and wants that beacon for himself. But, why do you need to know that? You're gonna die any-"  
His head suddenly exploded. Android let go of bag with beacon and he falled into the water over the ledge.  
Fry couldn't see very well, but he saw some piece of purple hair and white tank top. She held a gun in her hand. A man was standing next to her.  
"Leela?"  
"Oh, God, Fry! Are you okay?"


	4. Chapter 4: Undercover

Chapter 4  
Undercover 

"Where is Fry?" asked Amy when Leela entered the ship.  
"I saw him enter the elevator in the hotel, so I tried to stop that elevator, but security kicked me out."  
"Is there another way into hotel?" asked Marty.  
"Maybe we can buy a room and find his room." Amy replied.  
"No way, they are closed, for sure. I saw the opening hours on the doors when I was kicked out of there."  
"Maybe there is some staff entrance. We can get some worker's clothes. Bender can help us."  
"Not a chance of me going. Fry decided to go- let him go."  
"You can rob some hotel minibars."  
"Let's go and find him!"  
"We can't go now. It's day, we should wait for the night."

Several hours later, Leela, Marty, Amy and Bender went out of the ship dock and into the halls. Noone was out in the halla, as most of ITK's workers and travellers were either sleeping, because ITK used Earth time. To make the feeling, that night is coming, all lights were lowered. Several corridors later they found hotel doors in main hall. Marty looked inside.  
"I see the staff doors. How do we get this door opened?" asked Marty.  
"Maybe breaking it?" asked Bender.  
"No, that would give us away to security."  
Marty walked few steps away, and saw the long hall with doors at it's end.  
"Let's go around. There is ITK's staff separated transport system in here. I once saw it fron inside- they use it, so that normal people won't be able to see anyone, but security."  
"Ooh, sneaking into restricted areas, that is like seconds Christmas for me."  
They went to the doors, and luckily, they were opened. They all went inside. They saw doors with "Changing Room" sign on them.  
"Good news, there are uniforms in here. We can take the uniforms, and be unseen, because staff out there is cleaning the halls. Me and Amy will dress in women's, you Marty, go to men's. See you here in ten minutes."

"I look dumb in yellow." Amy complained.  
"Ah, c'mon, it just for an hour at max. And Marty, you look sexy."  
"You look sexier Leela."  
"No, you look sexier."  
"You look sexier."  
"You."  
"You."  
"No, you."  
"CAN you two please stop? We are at work, trying to find Fry, because I can make money from selling some undamaged organs. What's the plan anyway?" shoted Bender.  
"Here's the map. There is a corridor that leads straight to the reception, so let's go there." said Marty, leading them through staff corridors.  
Two turns right, and they saw the doors. They went in, and Marty sat behind the computer.  
"Let's see. Fry should have his name in here. Ah, here it is, only Fry that is in this hotel is on fifth floor."  
"Can we get there by the elevators?" asked Amy.  
"No, we would raise alert. But by this map's directions, we can get to the fifth floor by the service corridors of water management."

"Ugh, it stinks in here." Amy complained.  
"Toilet water. There is a lot of feces in that water, that's why it stinks. Map says that we should be near cannalisation drain, it's just around the..."  
Suddenly, they heard some bang. They hid behind the corner. A grate falled into the corridor with pipes, and Fry jumped out, followed by a man in orange clothes. They closed the grate and man in orange clothes said:  
"This way!" said the man and pointed in opposite direction.  
"What are they doing?" whispered Amy.  
"What are we waiting for, let's go get him!" Leela tried to stand up, but Marty caught her around her shoulders and pulled her behind the corner.  
"Wait, there is something wrong."  
Suddenly, grate was kicked out and two bald males in suits jumped out and started shooting in the direction of them. Man in orange clothes hugged Fry and jumped with him into the drain.  
"What the fuck? Their aim is so bad that even toaster can aim better than them! And toasters don't even use artificial intelligence!" whispered Bender furiously.  
"Where this water flow leads to?"  
"Reactor cooling system. I will go around and wait you near the controll room."  
"Holy shit." said the taller man and jumped in.  
"When this guy comes here, we all jump on him and take his gun, then we will go down there and save Fry. Ready? One... Two... Three!"  
Marty counted down, and they all jumoed on the guy. Leela disarmed him, and Bender knocked him out.  
"Let's go, there isn't much time!"  
"But where is the controll room to reactor cooling system?"  
"By the map, at the bottom of this starcase."  
They all were running down the stairs, as if it was a race. Leela was reading the signs on the walls and guiding them. They saw it- on the end of the long corridor, there were a doors with writing: Reactor Water Cooling System. Leela rushed in, and from behind the glass, she saw the other bald man holding a weapon and some bag, pointing gun towards Fry and the other guy. Suddenly, the bald guy shotted Fry into his shoulder. She tried to open the doors, but they were sealed by the main computer. She pressed the button: Doors 2. The doors suddenly opened, she jumped out and shot the bald man in the back of his head. He falled into the drain, leaving behind only leather bag. But there was Fry, lying on floor.  
"Leela?"  
"Oh God, Fry! Are you okay?" 


	5. Chapter 5: And Now We Run

Chapter 5  
And Now We Run 

"I'm not quite okay. My head hurts and I got shot."  
"Lads! This is bad!" screamed Marty from control room.  
"Station core's temperature is raising! That guy jammed waste filter!"  
"What will happen?" Amy asked.  
"It will explode in ten minutes. We have enough time to run back to the ship, but we need to raise alert, or everyone up there will die!"  
Marty pressed few buttons, and loud syren went off. They all ran through the staff corridors back to ship docks.  
"Engines ready, Amy?"  
"Engines ready."  
"Bender, are shields activated?"  
"Yes."  
"Fry, close the ship doors."  
"I'm on it."  
The Planet Express was in the air, when suddenly a huge earthquake moved it to the side.  
"Come on!" Leela whispered for herself. They finally took off. They saw many ships and escape pods fly out of the station.  
"Fry, hyperjump to Earth!"  
"Got it."

Minutes later, they were in the Planet Express again.  
"Is everyone O.K? Fry, come with me to the infirmary."  
She took him by the hand, pulling him to the infirmary.  
"Doctor, come with us!" Said Leela in rush to Zoidberg  
"What happened?"  
"Fry got shot."  
"Put your shirt down, boy. Oh, it's just a scratch, the bullet didn't even hit him."  
"So, what now?" Asked Fry.  
"I will put some bandages on it, and you will go home and lie in the bed."  
After he was done with Fry, he asked:  
"Leela, Fry here is unable to drive, can you help him?"  
"Uhm, yes. Come on Fry."  
"I'd rather go alone, if you don't mind. Bye."  
He said and the doors closed behind him.  
"Leela, please, go check up on him this evening. He has Profesor's money in his bank account, at least get the PIN code of his credit card before he does something stupid."

Back in Fry's apartment

Fry was sitting on his bed in his underwear. He looked on his nightstand and reached for the gun. He felt the cold end of it on the side of his forehead, when suddenly someone knocked on the doors.  
"Fry, it's me, Leela. Open the doors, we gotta talk."  
Fry remained silent, but he put the gun down back on the nighstand, put on his white t-shirt and went to the doors. He slightly opened them.  
"Leela?"  
"Fry, we have to talk about the paper."  
"I'm sleeping, can you please come in the morning?"  
"No, we have to talk. Right. Now."  
"No." Fry said with closing the doors in front of Leela.  
"Fry! Listen, I know, it was my mistake that we broke up after the dinner. And I know how I hurted you. Please, just let me in. I don't want to stay outside. Let me in. Please. At least open the doors a little bit."  
Fry turned his back on the doors and slided down in his tears.  
"Fry, I love you. I never stopped loving you. But please, don't do my mistakes. Don't push me away."  
Fry was just crying and unable to say anything.  
"I... See. I fucked up this time. I'm sorry. I will just... Go away."  
Leela said, turned around and walked to the elevator. She stepped in, and waited for Fry to do something. But the doors weren't opening.  
"Goodbye." She whidpered and pressed the button. That's when Fry ran out of the doors and put his hand in the elevator doors. They stopped closing and fully opened.  
Leela threw herself on Fry and they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6: Bittersweet Waking

UPDATE: I am sick now and I have a day left to finish my homework, a song and now I´ve got into Silent Hill Origins and in th enight I´m reading Naruto fanfiction Naruto and Sakura: Forced Roommates, so sorry if seventh episode comes out a bit late.

Chapter 6  
Bittersweet Waking 

"Leela, wake up."  
"What? What time is it?"  
"You're late for work."  
"We're late. Oh, I forgot, you don't work there anymore. Fry?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please, stay with me. Come back with me, tell them that you are not leaving. I want to have you by my side."  
"I will come back to The Planet Express. But I will take Gal outta there and we're leaving."  
"Fry, why are you running away? After ITK, you don't have to. You don't have to run anymore. You don't have to run from me and your feelings."  
"I know, Leela. But I promised to Gal that I will help him on his mission."  
"When will you come back?"  
"I don't know. Maybe never. Maybe I will be on the run forever."  
"What are you two doing? Why is he more important than me?"  
"This is more important than you, me, or anything. Put your clothes on, we have to go."  
During the entire road they haven't talked to each other. Leela was sad, but Fry seemed so deep in his thoughts to her now after they both escaped the ITK. But she was sad because she realised how much he loves her and how much she loves him. And she was worried about explaining it to Marty. How could she let him go after they spent so much time together?  
When they finally arrived to the Planet Express, Fry immediately went to infirmary to meet Zoidberg and Xeraph.  
"Hi, Gal. Ready to leave?"  
"Of course, Fry. Doctor Zoidberg, where did you put my belongings?"  
"Fry's old locker. That locker is now miiiiine."

"What is the next destination?"  
"I guess we will be chased around the universe untill we find the solution for our problems with my stalkers."  
"Who are they anyway?"  
"We call them The Followers. We are in war since year 2389. Two years ago, they killed out my clan. We were called The Shifters. We could change our appearance on demand."  
"So change yourself into, I don't know... Maybe Tom Cruise?"  
"Nah, everyone knows him. He recently released movie titled Mission Possible."  
"Anyways, we need to get out of here as soon as possible."  
"Hold up. They will be following us. We need to get out with the ship and we can't allow them to know what we're doing. So, we need to take this job and find the right time to escape with the ship."  
"But this is Proffesor´s ship. He probably has some tracking device in it."  
"What is the model name of the ship?"  
"It´s custom built by Professor. It has AI and stuff."  
"So, we have to find out what kind of tracking system it uses and how to get around that AI."  
"Professor keeps ship´s documentation in his computer in his office. We can go there right now."  
Fry and Xeraph sneaked out. Luckily, everyone was too busy to notice them sneaking around. After they got into the office, they locked the door. Xeraph sat behind the PC and turned it on. There was a folder on the desktop called "Ship Specifications". Xeraph opened it and a lots of folders appeared. But he was looking only for folder called "Security".  
"It appears that the ship uses upgraded version of normal robot´s AI. It has it´s own inteligence, but it is supressed. And in case the ship is stolen, Leela would get notified through her communicator."  
"Can we escape using the escape pods?"  
"Let me see... Hmmm, it looks like it. They are connected to security and launch systems. When we will be launched of the ship, the security system will raise alarm. They also seem to have some control panels, so we can get away from the place of deployment."  
"When will we do it?"  
"We have to be in hyperspace so it will be hard for them to find us."  
"Good, this is all we need. Let´s get back to the dressing room."

Ten minutes later.

"Ok, we had a little conversation in there, and we decided that we are staying."  
"Good, we actually have enough funds to hire both of you. But we don´t have enough time, you have a delivery to Htrae. Just a bunch of mirrors." Proffesor.  
"Htrae?" asked Leela.  
"That is Earth backwards. It´s the cloned Earth, but everything is in mirror." answered Proffesor.  
"Even people? I´d like to see myself in a mirror." said Amy, not realising what she just said.  
"No, but most of the buildings are. However, we are not visiting Kroy Wen Wen. We are visiting a dangerous place called Fake Africa."  
"What is Fake Africa?" asked Hermes.  
"Fake Africa is a dangerous place. I was once there. It´s exactly like Africa from this Earth, but it´s fake. And it is the only place on Htrae that isn´t mirrored." said Xeraph.  
"I heard that the Impostor and Dark Lord used to live there, but Impostor was killed by two outlaws that used to be comedians. One was pink lycra and the other one was some guy named Francis." said Professor.  
"What happened to him?" asked Fry.  
"They had a fight with Francis and that pink lycra, but the Impostor died under unknown circumstances. The only things that were found there were opened canister of herpes, a bunch of dead rats and Impostor´s bloody corpse."  
"Wow. But back to the delivery, why do they need mirrors in Fake Africa?"  
"So they can kill people from mirrored places correctly. But enough talking, you should have been on the way already!" said Proffesor, waving with his hand towards the ship. 

Fry was sitting in his room on the ship. He was looking at the flying beacon as he was trying to somehow reach it´s secrets through some kind of telepathy. Suddenly, he heard steps, so he hid the beacon into his bag. Someone knocked on the door.  
"Fry? Can I come in?"  
It was Leela.  
"Sure."  
"So, while we are on the way to the Htrae, I wanted to have a chat with you about us and the last night."  
"Look, Leela, it was amazing, but I don´t really feel like talking about it."  
"Please, Fry. I love you. We can just leave Marty in the Fake Africa. He will be dead in few hours by what Professor said."  
"So you want him to die? And if you´d find another guy that you loved more, you´d kill me too?"  
"O-K, we don´t have to leave him anywhere. I just want to be with you."  
"I want to be with you, but not like this."  
 _An akward silence._  
"Anyways, we should reach Htrae in twenty minutes. Get your armor on."

Thirty minutes later

"Fry, are the protectiong shields on?"  
"Yes."  
"Amy, are the weapons ready?"  
"They all malfunctioned! The only working weapon left is turret tower!"  
"I will be shooting from there, yall better take this ship out of this mess."  
"Bender, are the motors ready?"  
"Of course."  
But suddenly, an explosion shook the entire ship.  
"What was that?"  
"They hit us from behind! We can´t use the motors."  
"Ok, we have to figure something out."  
"What about hyperjump? We have enough energy left in it." said Marty.  
"Ok, let´s do this."  
"Xeraph? Can you hear me?" whispered Fry into his communicator.  
"We will be hyperjumping, go to the escape pod when we will be in the hyperspace."  
"Understood. Take the bag with the beacon. I´ll meet you there."  
Leela pushed blue rectangle, and the space got stroken. Suddenly, a loud bang nearly thorn their ear drums as they jumped into the hyperspace. Fry stood up from his chair.  
"Fry, where are you going?" asked Leela.  
"To the bathroom. All this action got my bowels a little bit excited. I´ll be back in a minute."  
He ran to his room and took the bag with the beacon.  
"Xeraph, I´ve got the beacon, where are you?"  
"Preparing the escape pod. I´ll just have to extract the locator from it and hack into the security so the pod won´t raise alarm, but it´s really nothing. Come, we will be going."  
Fry looked on his sleeping net the last time, then turned around and ran to the escape pods.  
"Everything ready?"  
"Ready."  
"FRY! GAL! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU´RE GOING?"  
It was Leela. She was on the other end of the hallway.  
"Shit, Xeraph, close the door!" said Fry as he jumped into the pod. Leela was running closer and closer. When she was five steps away from the escape pod, the doors have closed in between them.  
"What are you doing, Fry? Don´t go, please!" cried Leela while banging on the glass window of the escape pod´s door.  
"ALL PERSONNEL ARE REQUIRED TO STEP AWAY FROM THE BLAST CHAMBER. FIRST ESCAPE POD WILL BE LAUNCHED IN THREE... TWO... ONE... LAUNCH." said robotic voice. The escape pod got launched into space and Leela was just standing there.  
"I love you." she said as small tear ran down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7: Hard Landing Truth

Chapter 7  
Hard Landing Truth

"What even happened there? They were chasing us like crazy." asked Xeraph.  
"It went really wrong. While we were waiting for the payment, Bender tried to break into their vault."  
"How much did he steal?"  
"Two bags full of finest Htrae cocaine. One gram of that stuff is worth ten thousand dollars. One bag of that stuff weights a kilogram. Now do basic math and you have enough money to not work for two lives."  
A tear ran down Fry´s cheek.  
"I miss Leela."  
"I know. But we´ve commited ourselves to a life of danger. They saw you with me. You´re not safe anywhere anymore."  
"Will I get to see her again?"  
"I don´t know, but I think you will not. Not in the close future at least."  
Fry looked back out of the window on the stars. He was back in the moment when he was standing in the bridge, all alone, and looking on the stars he rearranged for Leela. He thought of all the times he dissapointed her. He knew that they will see each other someday. But he didn´t knew when.  
Their escape pod slowly turned away from darkness. Large, gray planet appeared.  
"Fry! This is awesome!"  
"What?"  
"We are nearing my home planet. Khalus Prime."  
Their escape pod approached big gray planet that looked like destroyed and extremely poluted Earth.  
"What happened to it?"  
"When we were in war, we destroyed each other with atoms bombs. Only one master and his apprentice survived, and since then we are passing our knowledge onto another. And I´m the last Shifter."  
"How´s that?"  
"When I was fifteen, we want back to Khalus. We saved the beacon, but we had to fight through many guards. My master died when we were escaping in our ship. We wanted to escape by firing special torpedo. Portal torpedo had to be activated manually from inside of the torpedo chamber due to heavy damage the ship had sustained. So, my master was blasted straight into the space. That´s why I will never become full Shifter, my training was never completed. Yes, I can change my hair, eye color and some smaller things, but I will never be able to change my entire body with all clothes."  
"And The Followers? What happened to them?"  
"They survived, but in small numbers. Old Republic´s fleet was going around, saw what was happening, and started chasing them. They eventually escaped, but they were put on most wanted list."  
"So, what are we looking for?"  
"I don´t think the Followers will be here. So, the Temple should be unguarded. We have a plenty of time to look around. Fry, prepare for landing, it will shake us up a little bit."

Leela was walking around in circles.  
"Can we follow them?" she asked.  
"No. They jumped while we were in hyperspace." Amy said.  
"I have an idea." Professor said.  
"I recently updated GPS system in the ship. It records the locations of the ship and launches of the engine and hyperdrive. And security system records all times when escape pods are launched. By combining the location from where you jumped into hyperspace and the time when the escape pod was launched, we can reenact the scenario and find them!"  
"Hehehehe." Bender was smuggling something out of the ship and Leela noticed.  
"Bender! What are you doing?"  
"Nothing!" Bender jumped, scared by Leela´s sudden appearence.  
"This is what Bender stole from these Fake Africa gangsters?" Amy pointed out.  
Leela took the bag and opened it.  
"White powder?"  
Amy took some on her pinky finger and put it in her mouth.  
"Bender stole finest Htrae cocaine!"  
"Screw you, it´s baking flour!"  
"We are trying to find Fry and the only thing you are caring about is what? Cocaine?"  
"Go to hell, you can buy friends, family, or even some child slaves with money that you´d make from selling these two bags! But hookers are cheaper, so you´d save more money by buying hookers instead. Who needs friends anyway, alcohol, drugs and hookers are better."  
"Bender. Look into your soul." said Leela.  
"I´m a robot. I don´t have one. And if I had it, I´d probably sell it."  
"Just, argh, I don´t know, go into your core program or something. Fry, he is your friend. You saved him numerous times, and he saved you. After everything you did for each other, you´re just gonna let him go?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"I´m not going to tell you while everyone is in here."  
"What, you want me to send everyone out?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok then, Amy, Profesosor, Marty, go out."  
They all went out and Marty gave Leela a kiss on her cheek, but Leela didn´t return it.  
"So, what is it? Why are you letting him go?"  
"You really think that under these metal plates isn´t a piece of a human like mind? He fucked up many times. I´m not going to save him again. I´m tired of saving his ass over and over again. Before he decided to run away, he decided to share with me his feelings about you. He was tired of trying to win your heart, so he decided to run away. I thought of taking him to a strip club, but then I´ve remembered that he isn´t robosexual. It was his decision, not ours. If he wants to die in an escape pod, let him die in that fucking escape pod."  
"He told you that he loves me?"  
"Yes, he did. If he really loves you, he comes back. If you love him, you must let him go."  
"He can´t take care of himself! He´s like a puppy left in the middle of a field during carpet bombing raid!"  
"Leela, look, I know you care about him, but if he survived this long on his own, I wouldn´t be hard for him to survive for the rest of his life. I know you are just trying to be a good leader, but in last few months, it is going down with you. And I´m having doubts about working in this company with you as my boss. In other words, when we find Fry and return to Planet Express, I´m leaving this company."  
"Do you really think they will accept you somewhere?"  
"I don´t know. Maybe I´ll work as drug smuggler. Maybe I´ll be a robo-pimp. But I can´t work under a woman that can´t even get her personal life into order."  
"I see. Well, what can I say? You will be missed. And we will have to replace you with Zoidberg."  
Bender could feel the sadness in her voice, but something in him told him that it was funny at the same time.  
„Hey guys, you can come back."  
The doors opened and everyone returned.  
"Let´s go find Fry." said Leela.

Wind was blowing hard and Fry saw storm approaching them from the distance.  
"So, what now, Xeraph?"  
"I did a scan of the surroundings. Noone is here, and it looks like the temple is completely abandoned. So, all we need to do is find meditation chamber."  
"And then use the beacon."  
"Exactly. Do you see that hill? When thunderbolt hits the top of it, we can open the doors to the temple."  
"How long will it take for us to get there?"  
"Maybe fifteen minutes on foot."  
Fry pulled two rain coats out of the escape pod. They put them on and started walking down the hill. As they were walking down the hill, the storm was getting closer and closer.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived under the hill.  
"This is the place. The storm is right above us." said Xeraph. Rain started falling down and top of the hill got hit by thunderbolt. Xeraph pulled out the beacon, and it started hovering above his palm. Ground started shaking and the hill in front of them started splitting in two. Fry fell on the ground, the earthquake was too much for him to handle. As the hill started splitting, large pillars started appearing in the rift.  
"The temple is still standing! This is amazing! Quick, Fry, we need to get inside before the thunderbolts kill us!"  
The beacon stopped hovering and fell back into Xeraph´s palm.  
Fry was amazed. He never saw any temple, let alone this big. He felt the way he felt when he found out he was in year 2999. Overwhelmed and amazed.  
They passed through giant gate without doors. In between of the pillars were catwalks and bridges, going from one to other. There was a lot of doors on the sides, but the most interesting one were those that were on the far end.  
"Hey, Xeraph, what´s behind that door?"  
"I don´t remember. I haven´t spent a lot of time in the temple when I was a kid. It is probably a library or something."

After searching the halls of the temple, they finally found what they were looking for. Xeraph opened the doors with the beacon. Inside was empty. Just a lot of pillars and few pillows in the middle.  
"So... This is it?" asked Fry.  
"Yes. Looks kinda empty."  
"I expected some bookshelves."  
"Let´s sit down."  
They walked to the middle and sat down on the pillows. Fry just realised how much his feet hurt and how tired he is.  
"Hey Xeraph, after this, can we get some sleep?"  
"Yes, but we will have to close the hill then. Let´s begin the meditation."  
They sat on their ankles. Xeraph took out the beacon, and it started hovering above his palm. Fry noticed that his lips were slightly moving, probably mumbling some spell.  
Suddenly, a blue aura appeared in between them. It formed into a caped figure with a stick and eyes covered with some cloth.  
"I feel an old apprentice. Who are you?"  
"Xeraph. And who are you?"  
"Don´t you remember? I´m the Essence of this temple. I now remember. They brought you in when you were five years old."  
Then the Essence turned around and Fry felt that it was looking at him, even through it had it´s eyes tied.  
"Who are you?" asked Fry.  
"Do you know Star Wars?"  
"The best sci-fi movie series ever? Of course I do!"  
"Well, we are behind it all. We gave a vision to force sensitive on the Earth, and the dumbass thought it was a dream and made a franchise based on it."  
"You mean George Lucas is a jedi?"  
"Basically, yes."  
"And is there Sith Order?"  
"The Followers are kinda like Sith order."  
"Aaaand this is jedi purge."  
"Kinda."  
"Aaaand Xeraph is the last jedi."  
"Goddamit, stop asking dumb questions! Now, why are you guys here?"  
"We are beying chased by the Followers. We need to figure out how to protect this beacon." said Xeraph.  
"Let me see." Essence took the beacon into his hand and lifted it in front of his face.  
"Hm. Strange. I´m trying to connect to other beacons, but it seems like there are none left."  
"I also feel strange energy around it. Master, what can it be?"  
"It seems like the last beacon is hiding a message. Yes, the time has come."  
"For what?" asked Fry.  
"The final prophecy must be revealed now." said Essence as he made the beacon hover in the middle of the room. The beacon opened, emmiting series of messages on the walls.  
"What does it say?" asked Xeraph.  
"It´s prophecy about the chosen ones."  
"Anakin Skywalker!"  
"No! It´s plural! Read carefully!"  
The messages on the walls said:

 _The Chosen Ones come  
when the last Shifter dies.  
They do not wield the Force,  
but they will save the day.  
There are two ways it can end-  
one for each Chosen.  
One saves the other,  
or the other one destroys this reality.  
When this message is seen,  
the last Shifter´s time is almost up.  
Prepare for the last battle._

"Multiple Chosen Ones?" asked Xeraph.  
"Don´t ask me about that, I didn´t invent the Prophecy. I am just the essence of this temple, not an all-knowing, God-like AI." replied Essence.  
"So, that means that you will die soon." said Fry as he finished reading the prophecy.  
"I guess. Well, let´s go down to the kitchen and find something to eat."


End file.
